Back to Reality
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: He's baaaaaaack! The sequel to Escaping Reality. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Preview

**Hey peoples! I have another story preview! I spent half the day looking for a part of the story that wouldn't give away too much of the plot, but also get's you excited to read the story. Well, I've found it! Here it is!**

**Back to Reality  
Preview**

The next day Brittany forced Eleanor to join her and Jeanette at a restaurant for lunch. Eleanor protested repeatedly but they both ignored her. She finally decided that voicing her disapproval wouldn't change their minds when they were seated at a table. After a few moments of browsing the menus the waiter came by and placed a drink in front of Eleanor. "I didn't order this." She said.

"It's compliments of that gentleman, over there." The man said gesturing to a table behind them.

All three of them rolled their eyes at the sight of Alvin. "Are you serious?" Brittany mumbled as Alvin made his way over to them.

"Hey Eleanor," Alvin greeted sitting beside her and ignoring Brittany's death glare. "…Long time, no see." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I have a boyfriend." Eleanor said pushing his arm away from her.

"You have a boyfriend?" Brittany and Jeanette asked simultaneously.

"I don't know about this, girls; we haven't even met the boy." Alvin said crossing his arms.

Eleanor glared at him. "Don't you know when you're not wanted?" She asked looking very irritated.

"Aw, no kiss goodbye?" He asked with a pout.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" Eleanor said with even more of an attitude.

Alvin arched an eyebrow and eyed her lustfully. "Is that an offer?" He asked squeezing her thigh.

Eleanor gasped slightly and immediately slapped him. "Get lost." She said as her stood up and left. Brittany and Jeanette eyed Eleanor suspiciously. "So, what looks good?" Eleanor asked ignoring their looks.

**Haha! I love that scene! You know the rules. No posting any more until I finish. But don't worry, I'm almost done. As long as I don't come across a case of author's laziness, the first chapter should be up soon. Can anyone guess the plot? I hope not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoo! The first chapter of Back to Reality! Isn't this exciting? I know I'm excited. You guys are probably more excited than I am, because I know how the story goes but you don't. So I'm not going to keep you from it any longer. Just ignore these next few sentences because they don't matter because you probably want to go ahead and start reading; which you can't do if you're still reading these sentences that I already told you don't matter. See? Now you've wasted valuable reading time. There's ten seconds you'll never get back.**

**Back to Reality  
Chapter 1**

"Welcome home!" Miss Miller exclaimed when Brittany and Eleanor walked into the door. "I missed you both so much!" She said hugging them.

"We missed you too Miss Miller." Eleanor said with a laugh.

"Miss Miller, where's Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "We brought her back some souvenirs."

"She went to the mall to buy a new comforter; she should be back any minute." Miss Miller explained. "But as soon as she get's back, we're all going out…"

"If it's alright, Miss Miller, I'd like to stay home and rest for a while." Eleanor said quickly heading upstairs.

Miss Miller gave Brittany a concerned and confused look. "She's just tired from the cruise, that's all." Brittany lied. Miss Miller nodded, believing it. "I'm a little tired myself; so tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. I promise." Brittany said running upstairs before Miss Miller could say a word.

Eleanor closed the door to her room and smiled as she looked at the time. She then heard a tapping at the window. Eleanor looked over and saw the person she had been waiting for. She quickly opened the window and immediately received a kiss. "You're early." She giggled when he pulled away.

"I wanted to see you." He said climbing through the window.

Eleanor smiled. "Liar," She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"Am not," He said responding with a peck of his own.

"Are so," She giggled pecking him again.

He chuckled. "I love arguing with you."

Eleanor giggled and began kissing him again. There was sudden knock at the door that caused them to freeze. "Ellie?" Brittany called.

Eleanor immediately pulled away and pushed her guest into her closet and shut the door. "Come in!" She said running across the room and sitting on her bed.

Brittany walked into her room and sat down beside her. "Eleanor, are you okay?" She asked.

Eleanor sighed. "I've been better." She said.

Brittan frowned at this. "You might feel better if you told me what happened on the ship." She said placing a supportive arm around Eleanor's shoulders.

Eleanor shook her head. "It's too soon, Brittany; too soon." She said letting out a small sob and walking over to her closet.

"Well, okay." Brittany said standing up. "But whenever you're ready to talk, I'm right across the hall."

Eleanor nodded as she left. She waited a moment before opening her closet door. "Are you okay?" She asked.

They climbed out and began stretching his muscles. "I'm okay, the hangers broke my fall." He laughed.

Eleanor gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, force of habit I guess." Eleanor said running her hand through his hair. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I think there is." He said wrapping his arms around her and lightly kissing her collarbone.

Eleanor giggled at the feeling of his lips against her skin. "Ellie!" Brittany called again.

Eleanor groaned. "Damn it!" She swore in frustration. "You have to go." She said gently pushing him away.

"I'm getting tired of this. When are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Ellie!" Brittany called again, her voice now closer.

"I'm coming!" Eleanor called back to her. "Soon; just give it some time." She said guiding him back to the window. "Then we can be together whenever and wherever we want."

"I look forward to it." He said climbing out the window.

Eleanor shut the window just as Brittany walked into her room. "Eleanor, what are you doing up here? I called you, like, three times."

Eleanor shifted her eyes as she thought. "Uh… watching T.V." She said blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Both of their expressions changed as they thought about Eleanor's answer. "Anyway, Jeanette's back from the mall. Get the presents we got her." Brittany said.

"Oh, okay." Eleanor said with a plastered on smile. Brittany looked suspicious but left without a word. Once the door was shut, Eleanor relaxed and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Brittany knocked on Jeanette's door. "What up?" Jeanette asked opening her door.

Brittany sighed. "I need to tell you what happened on the cruise." She said seriously. Jeanette showed a look of concern and invited Brittany into her room. They both sat on her bed and relaxed as Brittany began her story.

**Okay, that was a short chapter. NO GUESSING ABOUT WHO THIS MYSTERY GUY IS! If someone guesses right, I'll be highly upset… so NO GUESSING! Now that that's clear, what did you think of my first (and short) chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was in good with bad moments? Was it bad with good moments? Does it make you curious? Does it make you want to stop reading and move on to another story? We can't have that! So I guess what I'm trying to ask you to do is… *get's down on one knee* Will you… review my story? Huh? Will ya? Pleeeeeaaaase? Okay… I'm being weird now. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to kill some time until my open house tonight. Yes, I have open house tonight. You know what that means! I'm going back to school soon! Some of you may be saying, "NOOOOOO!" But I'm saying, "YAY!" I've been ready for school to start again since two weeks after I got out. But that's not why you guys are here, so I'm going to go ahead and let you read.**

**Back to Reality  
Chapter 2**

"I'm really worried about her, Jeanette." Brittany said. "She won't tell me what happened and she's being moody."

"Well, maybe you're over reacting. We have to think positive." Jeanette said. "Maybe she didn't even sleep with Alvin."

"What if she did and she's pregnant?" Brittany said.

Jeanette sighed. "That's not positive." She said.

"Positive isn't what I'm looking for, Netta!" Brittany sang.

"What if she didn't do anything?" Jeanette asked.

"What if she did?"

"We're not going to get anywhere by arguing about it." Jeanette said.

Brittany nodded. "You're right." She said taking a breath to calm down. "What we have to do is watch her like hawks! She can never leave our sight; not even for one second…"

"Brittany!" Jeanette interrupted. Brittany stopped her rant and looked toward her sister. "Maybe you should back off." Jeanette said calmly. Brittany stared at her in disbelief. "Brittany, from what you've told me, it sounds like you being over protective drove her to Alvin."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You and Simon think you're so smart." She mumbled.

"If your boyfriend told you that, then it must be true." Jeanette laughed.

"He's _not _my boyfriend." Brittany said through clenched teeth. Jeanette continued to laugh as Brittany stomped angrily out of her room.

***

The next day Brittany forced Eleanor to join her and Jeanette at a restaurant for lunch. Eleanor protested repeatedly but they both ignored her. She finally decided that voicing her disapproval wouldn't change their minds when they were seated at a table. After a few moments of browsing the menus the waiter came by and placed a drink in front of Eleanor. "I didn't order this." She said.

"It's compliments of that gentleman, over there." The man said gesturing to a table behind them.

All three of them rolled their eyes at the sight of Alvin. "Are you serious?" Brittany mumbled as Alvin made his way over to them.

"Hey Eleanor," Alvin greeted sitting beside her and ignoring Brittany's death glare. "…Long time, no see…." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I have a boyfriend." Eleanor said pushing his arm away from her.

"You have a boyfriend?" Brittany and Jeanette asked simultaneously.

"I don't know about this, girls; we haven't even met the boy." Alvin said crossing his arms.

Eleanor glared at him. "Don't you know when you're not wanted?" She asked looking very irritated.

"Aw, no kiss goodbye?" He asked with a pout.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" Eleanor said with even more of an attitude.

Alvin arched an eyebrow and eyed her lustfully. "Is that an offer?" He asked squeezing her thigh.

Eleanor gasped slightly and immediately slapped him. "Get lost." She said as her stood up and left. Brittany and Jeanette eyed Eleanor suspiciously. "So, what looks good?" Eleanor asked ignoring their looks.

"Don't change the subject." Brittany said.

"How long have you had a boyfriend?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "…For awhile." She said vaguely.

"What's he like?" Brittany asked.

"He's sweet, clever, funny, and really cute." She answered with a small smile.

Brittany and Jeanette smiled. "When can we meet him?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor slammed down her menu. "What is this; twenty questions? You can't meet him!" She said. Brittany and Jeanette were taken aback by her response. Eleanor let out a breath. "I mean, it's still early in the relationship. I don't want to move to fast or jinx anything, so let's stop talking about it." She said picking her menu back up and covering her face with it.

Much to Eleanor's relief, the waiter returned before the conversation could be carried on any further. While Brittany was placing her order, Eleanor saw someone waving for her to come over. "Miss…?" The waiter called. Eleanor looked up at him. "What would you like?"

Eleanor thought. "…Whatever she's having." She said pointing at some random person at another table. "Would you excuse me?" Eleanor stood up and ran out into the restaurant lobby where Alvin was waiting for her. "Hey!" Eleanor said jumping into Alvin's arms and kissing him. "You were great back there."

"You were better." Alvin said putting her feet back on the ground. "When you slapped; that put the icing on the cake."

Eleanor giggled. "Sorry about that." She said giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." Alvin said smiling. "I kind of liked it." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you so horny that you don't know the difference between pain and pleasure?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Do you want to find out?" Alvin asked pulling her even closer.

"…Down boy." Eleanor giggled. "I have to get back out there." She said gesturing towards the table where her sisters were.

Alvin sighed. "I'm tired of us not being able to spend any time alone." He said releasing his grip.

"I know, but when we leave we'll be able to be alone as much as we want." Eleanor said sweetly.

Alvin sighed. "I don't think I can wait that long." He said once again pulling her close to him and leaning his forehead on hers.

"You're so bad." Eleanor giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"Maybe she went in the bathroom." Jeanette's voice rang.

Alvin and Eleanor groaned as they separated. "I'll see you later." Eleanor said.

She turned around to return to her sisters, but Alvin grabbed her arm and pulled her into one more kiss. "I saw her come in here." Brittany's voice came and was immediately followed by footsteps. Eleanor's eyes widened and she reluctantly pushed Alvin away from her. Alvin ran out the door just as Brittany and Jeanette showed up. "There you are." Brittany said.

"Here I am."

"Our food is already at our table." Jeanette said. "What have you been doing out here?" She asked noticing Eleanor's flushed face.

"I was getting some air." Eleanor lied. "Isn't it hot in here to you?" She asked fanning herself and brushing passed them. Brittany and Jeanette exchanged confused glances before following Eleanor back to their table.

**There you go! Raise your hand if you guessed correctly! Lol! That killed a couple of hours. I have another story in my notebook that I need to type up, but I'm not sure if I should… should I? Let me know if you want me to post my new oneshot **_**Trying.**_** It's a simple title for a simple Alvinor story. Yes, it's Alvinor! What did you think it'd be? Bralvin? *gags at the thought* Haha! Sorry A/B fans; I still hate them. But don't let my feelings towards Bralvin stop you from giving me a… REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm at school again. My online class requires me to record my voice and I can't do it until I get home. SO! I'm going to update now while I have some free time!**

**Back to Reality**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning!" Eleanor said walking into the kitchen with an overly cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Ellie." Brittany and Jeanette said with amused smiles.

Eleanor squatted in between them and wrapped her arms around them. "I decided that it's time for you to meet my boyfriend." She said.

"It's about time." Brittany said.

"How long has it been, three weeks?" Jeanette asked.

"Roughly," Eleanor said giggling nervously and walking over to the kitchen doorway.

Jeanette and Brittany eyed her strangely. "When do we get to meet him?" Jeanette asked.

"Soon," Eleanor said slowly backing out of the kitchen. "But when you meet him, keep in mind that I'm your little sister, you love me, and murder is illegal." She said turning around and running.

Brittany and Jeanette's forehead creased in confusion. "…Murder?" They asked each other simultaneously.

"Okay," Eleanor said coming back into the kitchen. "I'd like you both to meet my boyfriend…" Eleanor paused as Alvin stepped into view. "…Alvin." She finished with a smile.

Brittany's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Jeanette was in such a shock herself, she didn't even flinch when Brittany hit the floor. "I think they're taking it well." Alvin said. Eleanor rolled her eyes and went to bring her sister back to consciousness.

**

"How did all of this happen?" Jeanette asked once everything was calm and orderly.

"What had happened was…" Eleanor began.

_"We can do that __after__ we're done here." He said placing his hands on her shoulders._

_Eleanor jumped at the feeling of his touch, her head snapped up, and her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" She asked fearfully._

_Alvin eyed her reflection with a leer and lowered his head to her ear. "I think you know what I mean." He whispered sensuously. Eleanor closed her eyes and took in an unsteady breath as Alvin's face became precariously close to hers. "I love you." Alvin spoke softly as he stroked her arms._

_Eleanor's breath hitched at his words and his touch. "I love you too." She answered softly and exhaled slowly as Alvin pressed his lips to her collarbone. Eleanor could feel his lusty grin against her skin. She took in another breath_. 'I'm a smart girl; I can handle this.' _"Alvin, stop." Eleanor said quickly maneuvering her away out of the situation._

_Alvin bit his lip and cursed under his breath before turning to face her again. "What's wrong?" He asked with fake concern._

"_I can't do this." She said sitting on the bed and immediately popping back up. "I know better and I know you do too."_

_Alvin shifted his eyes. "Where are you going with this, Ellie?" He asked._

_Eleanor sighed and grabbed Alvin's hands. "If you really do love me, then you'll wait .I'm sorry, Alvin. But I'm just not ready right now." She said looking down at their hands._

_Alvin lifted her head so that she was now looking at him. "Of course I'll wait." He said with a smile. Eleanor smiled back and hugged him as a sign of thanks. Alvin chuckled as he hugged back._

Brittany and Jeanette remained silent as they let it all sink in. "That is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard." Brittany said looking quite amused.

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other. "What?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany giggled. "Alvin, you deserve an Oscar for that performance." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Eleanor furrowed her brow in confusion and slight anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked following Brittany out of the kitchen.

Brittany laughed again. "It's not like it matters; you're going to do what you want anyway." She said shrugging as she walked away.

Eleanor huffed. "No," She said grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her back. "Say what's on your mind." She said crossing on her arms waiting for the giant cow pie that is Brittany's argument.

"Okay," Brittany said with a fake sweet smile. "Alvin is a lying, mattress-hopping, skirt chaser; and you are the girl stupid enough to believe a lying, mattress-hopping, skirt chaser…" Brittany took in a breath and turning her back towards her again. "…twice." She finished going up the stairs.

Eleanor was fuming but didn't move from her spot. "Alvin loves me." Eleanor called after her.

Half-way up the stairs Brittany turned around again. "Do you want to know what's really sad?" She asked.

Eleanor shifted her weight from one side to the other. "Tell me, oh wise Brittany." She said sarcastically.

"You're trying to convince _yourself_, more than you're trying to convince me." Brittany said no longer smiling, and with that departed to her room.

Eleanor let out a calming breath to keep herself from running up the stairs and beating the living daylights out of her sister. "How'd she take it?" Alvin asked rounding the corner.

"…About as well as expected." She responded. "How'd Jeanette take it?" Eleanor asked turning to face him.

"She took it very well." Alvin said.

"Great," Eleanor said cracking a small smile. "When it comes to situations like these; you can always count on Jeanette to remain calm." She said.

"You should know that Brittany isn't really mad at you. She just hates me." Alvin said half joking.

Eleanor laughed and nodded. "Maybe she just hates that we're getting so serious." She said grabbing Alvin's hands.

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, maybe…" He said looking at his watch. "Is it that late already? I have to go." He said dropping her hands and heading for the door.

Eleanor looked confused. "Okay, well, you'll call me right?"

"Uh, yeah." Alvin said leaving and shutting the door behind them. Eleanor's forehead creased, confused by Alvin's behavior. She shook her head, simply brushing it off.

**Well, it's as simply as that. WE all know what's going to go down right? Well, I do… you guys might not. NO GUESSING! It ruins the illusion… anyway, I'm still at school and I should really get to work now. So while I'm learning about whatever the teacher over there is talking about, you guys can… REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't you hate it when the internet at school goes down? Then what do you do? You type stuff, of course! Fortunately for me, today I have my Back to Reality notebook and my French notebook. So, if I get really bored, I might start throwing some French at you. Ha-ha! Seriously, I might.**

**Back to Reality**

**Chapter 4**

"Isn't this nice?" Jeanette asked a few days later. "…Three sisters, at the mall, spending time together before they all go off to college?" She asked pulling each of her sisters into a tight embrace.

"Yeah," Brittany answered unemotionally.

"Sure," Eleanor said in the same tone.

Jeanette sighed at her sisters' attitude toward one another. "Guys, this is one of the last days we have to spend together as a family." Jeanette pointed out. "Do you really want to spend them fighting?" She asked looking at them both.

Brittany glanced over at Eleanor who only glared in return. "I'll apologize, if she apologizes first."

"What do I have to apologize for?" Eleanor asked. "You should apologize for butting into my life and being a controlling bi-"

"Come on! This is so childish!" Jeanette exclaimed. "You're sisters for crying out loud; someone better start apologizing!" Jeanette said getting mad herself. Brittany and Eleanor remained silent as they glared at one another. "…Now!"

"I'm sorry, Eleanor." Brittany mumbled still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." Eleanor mumbled glaring back at Brittany.

Jeanette sighed knowing they didn't mean it but smiled and pulled them into another hug. "See? Don't you both feel better?" She asked. Brittany and Eleanor crossed their arms stubbornly and walked away in different directions. Jeanette dropped her head and sighed. She quickly looked up and ran after Brittany. "Brittany," She called. "Please, try to make some kind of peace with Eleanor."

"No,"

"…Why not?"

"I've had it with that stubborn, ungrateful little sister of mine." Brittany said. "I only try to protect her, and suddenly I'm the bad guy?"

"No one is calling you the bad guy." Jeanette said.

"Either way, I'm not going to waste my time trying to teach someone who doesn't want to be taught." Brittany said.

"You don't mean that, Brittany."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't. You said that last time and you couldn't help but be there for her anyway." Jeanette said placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany stopped walking and let out a breath. "I know, but I never said I wouldn't be there for her. She is my sister after all." Brittany said smiling at Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled back at her. "I'm so happy you said that." She said hugging her.

Brittany laughed. "…And who knows? Maybe Eleanor is right about Alvin, and he really has changed." Brittany said with a shrug.

Jeanette looked up and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Uh, I wouldn't count on it." She said.

Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion. Jeanette simply pointed. Brittany turned around and saw Alvin walking, talking, and obviously flirting with two different girls. Brittany's confused expression was then replaced with anger. "Brittany," Jeanette called.

"I know, Netta. Don't make a scene." Brittany said calmly.

"Actually I was going to tell you to go over there and kick some ass, but you do what you have to do." Jeanette said walking away.

Brittany nodded and slowly walked over to Alvin. "Yeah, I might call you." She heard Alvin say as the two girls walked off. Alvin turned around and jumped at the sight of Brittany's glare. "Hey, back for more?" He asked opening his arms out to Brittany with a smirk.

"Shut up." Brittany said hardheartedly. Alvin nodded though his smirk remained. "I can't believe you would do this to Eleanor; even after she gave you a second chance." Brittany said. "Most girls would've seen right through you."

Alvin chuckled. "I bet you and I can agree that you Miller's aren't like other girls." He said putting his arm around Brittany.

"Look!" Brittany said immediately swatting his arm away. "How could you do this to my sister? She trusts you; I was starting to trust you. I guess you set me straight." Brittany said glaring at him.

"Brittany, Eleanor is a sweet girl, but I'm not a one girl kind of guy. Eleanor knows that." Alvin explained. "So, if you're going to run and tell Eleanor now…"

Brittany suddenly began to chuckle. Alvin gave her a confused look. "Oh my God, I can't believe this." She said. "You _love_ her." Brittany said.

"What?"

"You've fallen in love with her, so you're trying to end it between the two of you." Brittany said.

"That's ridiculous," Alvin said.

"Is it?" Brittany asked raising her brow smugly. "I mean, think about it. If you didn't have some sort of feelings toward her, you'd just as easily get her in bed and leave her heartbroken; not even caring how she felt about you." Brittany explained.

"You know what Brittany," Alvin said."While you were talking I had a minute to think." He shifted into a position to look as if he were contemplating something. "You should stop talking." He said smiling at her.

Brittany chuckled at this; not because it was funny, but because she knew that he knew she was right. "Why don't you be honest with yourself?"

"Why don't you be honest with Eleanor?" Alvin countered.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, finding it hard to believe that Alvin had anything on her.

"Why don't you tell Eleanor how you know what's going to go down?" Alvin responded. Brittany remained silent and angry as he walked around her. "…How you _really _know." He whispered in her ear.

Brittany let out a frustrated breath, using all of her will-power and then some to keep herself from slapping Alvin across the face. She finally turned to face him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about that." She said in a low voice.

"…And you'll keep your mouth shut about what you saw today." Alvin said smiling triumphantly.

"Why? You're not going to do anything either way." Brittany said.

"Maybe I will; maybe I won't."

"You won't."

"We'll see, won't we?" Alvin said smirking at her.

"I guess we will." Brittany said smirking back.

After a few more moments of staring each other down Alvin finally walked off. Once his back was turned his confident smile faded. _You should've just walked away, _Alvin thought. _Now you're never going to be able to get what she said out of your head._

Brittany continued to smirk as she shook her head and watched him leave. _Alvin, I'm calling your bluff._

**FINALLY! I don't know what was up with fanifction these passed few days, but who cares? I finally got to post this chapter!**

**Okay, this has officially gotten thicker than what I originally wrote down in my notebook. Jeez, when writing it all down, half this stuff was taken out because I though it was too… well… thick. But when I actually typed it up, it looked pretty good. I think I can pull this off. But what do you guys think?**

**Hmm… I think I can let you guys guess what'll happen this one time. But don't make a habit of it. I still hate it when you guess correctly. Lol! **

**Anyway, there's a poll up in my profile! Go vote! Vote or die! Okay, it isn't that serious, but I still want you to vote. **

**Now, leave me some love and if you want a guess of what'll happen next in your… REVIEW!**


	6. AN

**Please don't kill me but…**

**I'm temporarily putting this story on hold.**

***dodges a chair***

**It's not that I'm out of ideas; I know exactly what's happening next. I just busy with school and stuff lately. I never have the time I wish I had to sit down and type up a chapter of anything.**

**That and after Troth Tales was over, if you haven't noticed, I've been off my game. I don't like anything I type. Just know that it took me several days to make this author's note sound the way I want it to sound.**

**What else is there…?**

**That poll is still up in my profile. So go vote if you haven't already.**

**ALSO!**

**Ideas for Back to Reality are welcome! I would be much obliged if you did give me an idea. So with nothing else in mind… uh… PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Bored again… I finished all of my French assignments for the week and my psychology instructor hasn't posted anything else for me to do. There's nothing like looking at your fanfiction stats to get you out of a funk. So let's see what I come up with.**

**Back to Reality**

**Chapter 5**

Alvin sighed as he plopped onto the couch next to Simon. Simon glanced over at him but continued to watch television. Alvin sighed again but louder than before. Simon began turning up the volume on the television in an attempt to ignore Alvin. "Do I have to hit you with a brick to get your attention?" Alvin asked.

"You could've just asked." Simon said turning off the T.V. "What's up?" He asked now giving Alvin his full attention.

"I'm tired, Simon." Alvin said. Simon waited quietly for him to elaborate on his statement. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm this terrible person, and I'm tired of people thinking I'm not good enough." Alvin explained.

"Are you?" Simon asked. "Are you _really_?"

"Now you sound like Brittany." Alvin mumbled.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin you love all the attention this bad boy act gets you." He said. "That's the only reason you do it. You crave the attention. If all eyes weren't on you, you'd go insane."

"I'm starting to regret coming to you for advice." Alvin mumbled.

"…Because I'm telling you the truth?"

Alvin was about to respond but was stopped at the feel of vibration on his leg. He quickly dug into his pocket and read the text that was sent. Smiling to himself, Alvin stood up to leave. "Good bye Simon." He said walking to the door with a keen smile.

"Alvin," Simon called suspiciously. Alvin turned to face him. "What did that text say?" He asked.

Alvin continued to smile. "Nothing," He lied. "I'll be back later." He said quickly walking out the door before Simon could say anything else to him.

***

"Eleanor!" Brittany sang bouncing into the kitchen. Eleanor rolled her eyes and turned to run out the back door before Brittany could see her, but unfortunately it was too late. "Ellie, I'm glad I caught you." She said grabbing Eleanor's arm and pulling her towards the kitchen table.

"I'm not." Eleanor mumbled as Brittany pushed her into a chair.

Brittany pulled a chair beside Eleanor and smiled at her. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you." She leaned her forward and put her elbows on her knees. "Alvin is _really _something." She said trying to contain a laugh.

Eleanor raised a skeptical brow. "…And?"

Brittany shifted her eyes. "…And… that's it. I'm happy for you."

A smile broke out onto Eleanor's face. "I'm so glad you said that!" She said leaning forward and hugging her older sister. Brittany laughed and hugged back. "Now I don't have to come up with some excuse to get you out of the house tonight." Eleanor said sighing with relief as she stood.

Brittany's forehead wrinkled in suspicion. "Why would you need me out of the house?"

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but since we're fighting anymore, I guess I can." Eleanor looked around the corner to make sure Miss Miller wasn't anywhere near. She quickly walked over to Brittany and sat down in her original seat by the table. "Alvin and I are going to have sex." She admitted with an excited smile.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "What!?" She shrieked in terror. "Eleanor, how could you be so stupid?" She asked rising to her feet.

"You said you were happy for me." Eleanor said standing as well.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously I was lying, but I should've known that wouldn't work; you don't know when someone is lying to you." Brittany glared.

"I should've known." Eleanor mumbled. "What did you expect to accomplish by lying to me?"

"I expected you to break up with Alvin, because this is clearly a rebellion against me."

"Here we go again." Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"You're acting like my mother, but you're not!" She exclaimed. "I never should've trusted you."

"Me?" Brittany asked horrified. "It's that asshole of a boyfriend you shouldn't trust."

"But it's my bitch of a sister that's convinced me otherwise." Eleanor said giving her a coldhearted glare.

Brittany glared right back. "Well, something good came out of this. I'm definitely not leaving you and Alvin here alone tonight." She said walking passed Eleanor and going to her room.

Eleanor huffed, whipped out her cell phone, and began texting Alvin frantically. Within minutes Alvin was knocking on her back door. Eleanor quickly opened the door before Brittany heard. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to meet here later."

"…Change of plans." She said. "Do you know a place where we can be alone?" Eleanor asked smiling innocently at him.

Alvin smiled back. "I can think of a place." He said wrapping an arm around her as they walked out the door.

**I wanted to type to at least one-thousand words, but I couldn't. This is like eight-hundred. But I should be happy that I updated. It's been a long time since my last update; I even put the story on hiatus. I guess it's off hiatus now. **

**There's a new poll in my profile! The result of this poll will determine the fate of a story I want to write.**

**Well… review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't have a lot to say at the moment, so let's just launch right into this.**

**Back to Reality**

**Chapter 6**

Jeanette looked up from her book at the sound of Brittany, clearly, having a fit downstairs.

"Eleanor, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to squish you like a grape!" Brittany exclaimed while pacing the floor and calling Eleanor's cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time.

Jeanette's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she came downstairs. "What's going on Britt?" She asked.

Brittany huffed at the sound of Eleanor's voice mail. "That little brat wanted to have sex with Alvin, and I said I wasn't going to leave her alone in the house so she could do that, but she went and snuck off with Alvin somewhere!" She explained in a rush. She then hit redial and began pacing again.

"Oh, my God! Where'd she go?" She asked.

Brittany paused and glared. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be wasting my time calling her while burning a hole in the floor!" She exclaimed.

"Yelling isn't going to find her, Brittany!"

"Neither is standing here asking stupid questions, Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "You're right, I'll go find her. Keep trying her phone." She said heading out the back door.

"I wasn't going to munch on snack crackers!" Brittany said hitting redial again as Jeanette closed the door behind her. "Come on, Ellie… pick up." She said shaking her phone. "Pick up so I can strangle you."

"What?" Eleanor asked walking into the door.

"Ellie!" Brittany screamed, dropping her cell phone and running over to her. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you a woman now? …Cookie?" She asked holding up a cookie.

Eleanor looked rather scared and awkward. "What?" She asked again.

Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." She said. "I mean, I might've pushed you right into something you'd regret for the rest of your life." She explained. "I'm so sorry, Ellie!" Brittany said hugging Eleanor tightly.

Eleanor chuckled. "Brittany, I didn't do anything." She said after Brittany released her.

Brittany nodded calmly as Eleanor slowly made her way to the stairs. "Eleanor, I'm so happy!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly, pulling Eleanor into another hug.

"I'm glad _you _are."

Brittany pulled away. "What? Why? What happened?"

***

"…So, you knew about the other girls?" Brittany asked after Eleanor told her the entire story.

Eleanor nodded sadly.

"…And you thought that if _you _slept with him, he would forget about the other girls?"

Eleanor sighed and nodded again. "You're going to say I'm stupid now, right?" She asked looking at Brittany with expectant eyes.

Brittany sighed also. "I would…" She looked down at her lap. "If I hadn't thought the same thing." She said softly.

Eleanor raised an interested brow. "What?"

"The reason I knew exactly what was happening was because Alvin used the same tricks on me." She confessed.

Eleanor gave her a skeptic look. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"…Because, I felt used, embarrassed, I felt like an idiot." Brittany said. "…And I was." She added on with a laugh. Eleanor laughed too. "But you learn and grow from these mistakes. I'm just glad you didn't make the same mistake I did. I'm proud of you."

Eleanor chuckled. "Don't be," She said. "I was all for it. Then Alvin said that he couldn't do this and ran out on me."

Brittany chuckled at this. "I knew it." She mumbled.

Eleanor smiled curiously. "…Knew what?" She asked.

Brittany continued to laugh. "You'll see." She said. There was a pause as they both let the nights events sink in. Brittany looked up to see Eleanor fighting back tears of disappointment. "You shouldn't feel bad; it was Alvin, not you."

"I know what's wrong with _him_?" Eleanor asked wiping her eyes.

Brittany chuckled as she walked over and hugged her.

***

"I'm proud of what you did tonight." Simon said leaning on the doorframe of Alvin's room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Alvin said rolling his eyes.

Simon laughed. "I'm serious," He said sitting at the foot of his bed. "You must really care about Eleanor if you didn't take advantage of her. You could even…"

"…Love her?" Alvin asked finished with a small smile. "Thanks for telling me what I already know Si." He laughed.

Simon laughed also. "If you know this, then why are you moping around?" He asked. "It's getting depressing."

"Simon, I tricked her, manipulated her, almost ruined her relationship with her sister, and, on top of all that, the only reason I showed any interest in her in the first place was because I wanted her body." Alvin explained. "Now, who in their right mind would want to be with someone like that?"

Simon chuckled. "Well, when you say it like that, of course it sounds bad."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Go kiss your girlfriend." He mumbled.

"She's not my…" Simon huffed and stood. "…forget it." He said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

**Not my best chapter, but the story is coming to a close. Just one more chapter and it's over… sad? No. Happy? No. Ready for the story to end? YES! But I'm not happy about it. Does that make sense?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**It's been forever and a day since I updated this story. Well, it's the last chapter so it won't happen again. Enjoy!**

**Back to Reality**

**Chapter 7**

"Well, that's all of it." Miss Miller said sitting the last of Eleanor's stuff in her dorm. "I'm going to miss you." She said, pulling Eleanor into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Miss Miller." Eleanor said pulling away. She then pulled Jeanette into a hug. "…You too, Netta..." Eleanor turned and smiled at Brittany. "…And you scarecrow I'll miss most of all." They both laughed and pulled each other into a tight embrace. "I couldn't have asked for a better big sister."

"Hey," Jeanette and Eleanor laughed.

"I just wish we didn't spend our last few weeks together fighting." Brittany laughed as they pulled away.

"…Same here." Eleanor laughed and they began wiping their eyes.

Brittany giggled at the sight. "Look at us." They both laughed. Their goodbyes were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

Eleanor shrugged and went to answer it. Upon opening the door she saw Alvin. "What the hell do _you _want?" She asked.

Before Alvin had the chance to answer Brittany came to the door. "What's going on here?" She asked glaring at Alvin.

Eleanor crossed her arms. "Alvin is going to try to win me back, no doubt." She said also glaring at Alvin.

"Well, just say the word Ellie, and I'll kick his ass." Brittany reached up and started taking out her earrings.

"No, it's okay." Eleanor said holding up her hand. "Let's hear him out."

Alvin put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to Eleanor. "I was actually hoping we could talk in private." He whispered.

"I bet you were." Brittany glared pushing him further away from Eleanor.

"It's okay, we were leaving anyway." Miss Miller and Jeanette began pushing Brittany out. "Bye, Ellie." Jeanette said hugging her again before leaving.

Eleanor sighed. "Alright, we're alone." She crossed her arms again. "…Talk."

"I'm sorry…"

Eleanor chuckled. "Sorry doesn't _begin _to describe you."

Alvin glared. "Oh and how would _you _describe me?"

"…Skirt-chaser, gigolo, womanizer; are you catching on?" Eleanor glared.

Alvin huffed. "I get it." He said. "I was horrible, selfish, and I don't deserve a great girl like you." Eleanor's expression softened at this. "And it might not mean a lot coming from me, but you _are _a great girl." He smiled.

Eleanor blushed but tried to maintain her ground. "Don't compliment me; I'm still mad at you." She said glaring at him again.

"I know, and I deserve that."

"You know, any other girl would punch you out for what you did." Eleanor warned.

Alvin smiled. "I'd consider it an _honor _to get punch out by you."

Eleanor's blush deepened as she gently placed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Alvin cautiously took a step closer to her. "Eleanor, I really care about you." He said gently. "…More than I ever thought I could care about anyone."

Eleanor flashed a small smile. "…Really? You're not just saying that to get me in bed?

"…No, of course not..." Alvin answered. "I honestly and sincerely care about you so much that I couldn't possibly put it into words." He confessed. "So, can we just start over?"

Eleanor smirked. "Okay," She giggled.

"So, it looks like we're on the same hall." Alvin pointed out jokingly.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and laughed. "I think we should just skip ahead." Eleanor grabbed Alvin's shirt. "We're in the lake and I just beat you in a swimming race." She slowly pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. They smiled at one another as they pulled away. "I know this is probably the wrong time to ask this, but can we…"

Eleanor scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned and went into her dorm. Alvin shrugged and turned to go back to his dorm. "Are you coming or what?" Eleanor called. Alvin's eyes brightened and he quickly returned to Eleanor's dorm and kicked the door closed.

**This was definitely a rushed ending. I didn't mean for it to be that way… it just sort of happened. Was it still good? Please say yes! REVIEW!**


End file.
